callofdutyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Lullaby For A Dead Man
Lullaby for a Deadman est une musique jouée lorsque l'on perd dans Nacht der Untoten et c'est également un secret musical disponible sur la carte Verrückt. Cette musique a été entièrement produite par le département de musique de Treyarch, elle a été écrite et réalisée principalement par Kevin Sherwood et chantée par Elena Siegman. Pour activer la chanson dans Verrückt, il faut aller vers les toilettes du coté allemand (la salle avec la STG-44 et le Trenchgun) et tirer la chasse d'eau trois fois, en utilisant Carré sur la PS3, X'' sur la Xbox et ''F sur le PC. Une fois ceci accompli, la musique se lancera, la musique ne marche qu'une fois par jeu. (Note): Le secret n'est pas disponible sur la version iPod/iPhone. La musique est aussi activable dans une mission du mode Cauchemars de Call of Duty: Black Ops III et ainsi débloqué dans le QG de la campagne. Elle est également activable par les paramètres du menu principal et se retrouve dans la carte Revelations. Paroles et leur traduction thumb|center|335 px - Life is still spinning. ''- La vie défile encore.'' - Your end, my beginning. ''- Votre fin, mon commencement.'' - And everything I hope for has been strangely set aside. ''- Et j'espère étrangement que tout a été mis de côté.'' - Reason for living. ''- Une raison pour vivre.'' - My mind is forgiving. ''- Mon esprit pardonne.'' - And destiny is proving to be absent from my life. ''- Et le Destin s'avère être absent de ma vie.'' - I know it, I feel it. ''- Je le sais, je le sens.'' - I know when you're sleeping. ''- Je sais quand tu dors.'' - I know the things you're dreaming. ''- Je connais les choses dont tu rêves.'' - And I know you will never give up and die. ''- Et je sais que tu n'abandonnera pas et crèvera.'' - Conscious fulfilling. ''- Accomplissement de la conscience.'' - The darkness revealing. ''- Révélation des ténèbres.'' - All faults and insecurities are shining like the sun. ''- Les fautes et les faiblesses brillent comme le soleil.'' - Eyes are deceiving. ''- Les yeux trompent.'' - Your mind will stop breathing. ''- Votre esprit arrêtera de respirer.'' - And all that you are made of will now rightly become mine. ''- Et tous ce dont vous êtes fait sera totalement mien.'' - You know it, you feel it. ''- Tu le sais, tu le sens.'' - I know when you're sleeping. ''- Je sais quand tu dors.'' - I know the things you're dreaming. ''- Je connais les choses dont tu rêves.'' - I love it when you're weeping. ''- J'aime quand tu pleures.'' - Even death can't stop this feeling. ''- Même la mort ne pourrait arrêter ce sentiment.'' - And I know you won't give up and die. ''- Et je sais que tu n'abonnera jamais et crèvera.'' - Father, why have you forsaken me? ''- Père, pourquoi m'avais vous abandonnée?'' - My life is gone. ''- Ma vie est partie.'' - Father, know how long it's taken me? ''- Père, savez-vous combien de temps ça m'a prit?'' - I live again. ''- Je vis de nouveau.'' - I know when you're sleeping. ''- Je sais quand tu dors.'' - I know the things you're dreaming. ''- Je connais les choses dont tu rêves.'' - I know when you're sleeping. ''- Je sais quand tu dors.'' - I know the things you're dreaming. ''- Je connais les choses dont tu rêves.'' - I love it when you're weeping. ''- J'aime quand tu pleures.'' - Even death can't stop this feeling. ''- Même la mort ne pourrait arrêter ce sentiment.'' - I know when you're sleeping. ''- Je sais quand tu dors.'' - I know the things you're dreaming. ''- Je connais les choses dont tu rêves.'' - I love it when you're weeping. ''- J'aime quand tu pleures.'' - Even death can't stop this feeling. ''- Même la mort ne pourrait arrêter ce sentiment.'' - And I know you will never give up. ''- Et je sais que tu n'abandonnera pas'' - No, you will never give up... ''- Non, tu n'abandonnera pas'' - You will never give up... and die. ''- Tu n'abandonnera pas et crèvera!'' Autre version Fichier:Mx_game_over.ogg La version à la fin de Nacht der Untoten Catégorie:Call of Duty World at War Catégorie:Zombies Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Musique du Zombie